Tis the day before Thanksgiving
by stacks.of.books
Summary: Things happen around Thanksgiving, basically Miranda and Andy fall into accidental dating.


Author's Note: So all mistakes are mine and I do not own any of these characters, nor do I profit from them. Also you may hate this. Like really hate this but this is a series. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter and Labor Day (American one, not the real one). I plan on one chapter before each holiday. Which means next chapter is in a month, then March, then August. I might add another in May or July if there's a holiday or situation I can think of or is suggested to me.

Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated. Also thank you for all the comments. If you have ideas you'd like to see incorperated, shout them out and if I use them I'll give you credit

.  
.

.

Andy set her phone down and then gently lowered her head to her desk. What she wanted to do was slam it against the desk and knock herself out. No one should be this stressed out at 6 am, she thought. As she laid there, her forehead against the cool glass of her desk, she reminded herself that she choose this. It was rather straightforward, as far as journeys go. She quit in Paris. Tossed her phone, packed her bags, and took the first cab she saw to the airport, were she promptly maxed out her MasterCard and changed her flight home. Of course, a little voice reminded her, that was after she updated Miranda's schedule, confirmed all her appointments, and arranged an assistant from the French Runway offices to meet Miranda. She could admit, to herself at least, that she had delayed her departure in hopes that Miranda would storm into the hotel and stop her. It didn't happen.

.

What did happen was two days later Andy went into Runway to collect her things and turn in her pass at the front desk and she was told to go straight up, Miranda was expecting her. When she arrived Miranda spent 5 minutes berating her and then told her to get Patrick on the phone. On auto pilot Andy dialed the number before realizing she didn't work there. When she picked up the box Emily had helpfully packed for her, Miranda again stopped her and asked where she was going. "You aren't quitting Andréa, don't be silly. Go speak to Nigel."

.

In a daze she wandered to Nigel's area and tried to make heads or tails of the situation.

"It's simple. She needs you and Andy, she doesn't need anyone. Stay. She has said that I'm to continue leading my department and I'll have a chance to increase my staff."

"Nigel," Andy shook her head, "I'm thrilled for you but this isn't what I want?"

"Don't be daft. I'm taking Emily. You'll be first assistant and then in a year you'll be moved into editorials, either here or some sad, depressing place, like The New Yorker."

.

.

That was five years ago. Andy had plans to leave after a year. There was an opening at Vanity Fair but Runway offered her a spot as a Junior Editor. First it was line editing and research but then she started to do interviews and write small filler pieces. Openings came and went but Andy stayed with Runway, to her friends and family's dismay.

I should have taken that opening at Vanity Fair, she thought.

.

.

"Cheer up six, it's not that bad," Nigel's voice boomed in the quiet office.

"Oh yeah, then why are you here at 6am with a tray of Starbucks." Andy quickly fired back as she lifted her head. "I'm sure you heard the same thing and ran right here."

"That's not true," Nigel set the tray down and picked off invisible lint. "I stopped at Starbucks first."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Fine Mr. Calm and Collected, what's the plan?"

Nigel grimaced before handing her a cup. They quietly sat drinking coffee while running though back up ideas. The photo shoot was ruined, that was a given; the clothes and the models were completely out of commission. Sure they had six months before the layout would run but they still needed pictures now.

"What about those beaded dresses from Gucci and the sculpted black and white collection from Dior?" Andy offered. "At least it's not florals for Spring."

"We'd need to change the shoot." Nigel pushed his coffee aside and started making notes.

"We have to change it anyway." Andy reminded him.

Last night's shoot had gone up in flames, luckily only panic, smoke inhalation and a few sprained joints plagued the crew but the building and dresses, up in smoke and ash.

"We need somewhere cheap." They both frowned at the budget. That wasn't going to be a great conversation today.

"What about Dumbo?"

"That's," Nigel stopped and thought about it, "we could get permits for Jay street and shoot between the buildings."

"Also Front Street would work with the black Gucci."

"We'll need to push some of the editorial pieces around. I'll talk with Mark about those? When's his last day?"

"Wednesday, or technically Friday but with Thanksgiving." Andy shrugged. Mark was moving to Elle and although Andy wished him well, she really wanted him gone so she could move into his office; her office was too small with 3 people.

"What do we have in the wings?" Nigel sat back with his coffee as Andy explained some of the stories she had finished and the new submissions she had recently read but hadn't offered up yet.

When Andy wound down, Nigel nodded. "Yeah, I think a few of those will work. We'll need something to tie into spring though."

"What about the water tower?"

"Yes. That's great I have the perfect set of dresses for that."

"Okay, so we're set then," Andy flicked her eyes down to her desk.

"Yeah, hey thanks for coming in and dealing with this, with Emily out…"

Andy waved Nigel off, "No problem, you're short some staff and there is a crisis."

"Bless you my child. Now I must prepare for our Dragon…"

.

.

Andy snorted into her coffee. Sometime this place was too much. She picked up her phone and called around. The models had been released from the hospital and the photographer would contact Nigel as soon as he was. Andy had sent out emails to accounting and human resources. They would need to contact Nigel for additional information or Miranda. Andy smiled thinking of someone from human resources asking Miranda for information.

.

.

In the last five years a lot had changed or had it? Andy turned back her attention back to the emails. Once she finished she relaxed into her chair and finished her coffee. Miranda would arrive within the hour, her office mates in 30 minutes. Taking a rare moment to enjoy the quiet office Andy thought about Miranda. She was, god what was she? In love with her, maybe? There was something, a spark of something. Andy felt it whenever they were in the same room. It was the underlining reason for her bolting from Miranda's side in Paris; too overwhelmed by it all. It was the thread that pulled her back also. Over time it became more defined. No she mentally shook her head at that. It was always the same but she had changed. She dated and grew up. She fell in and out of lust with men and women but casual dating never was her thing and no relationship could stand up to Miranda. Not that she tried. Andy could admit that. When Miranda called, she came. At first it was because she was her assistant but even as she changed departments, the calls continued. Miranda called her at 2 am to remind her of something, twice at 4 for something else. She called on dates and at parties, birthdays and anniversaries. And Andy always answered. "The person whose calls you always take? That's the relationship you're in," and it was true, even if it was only one sided. Eventually she'd have to let go. She was 30 now and time was marching on. Andy shook herself out of the morose thoughts. Nigel would present their ideas to Miranda and if she approved Andy would be over in Fashion helping with the shoot. Emily would be back after Thanksgiving and Andy would slide into her role as Senior Editor.

.

.

2 hours later Andy was helping a frantic Nigel put together all the elements for a new shoot. She had parks and recreation in Brooklyn on line one and 2 calls into the Jane's Carousel, and had left a message with Brooklyn city services for permits. Models were being lined up and over the next few days everyone would be rushing like mad to get everything in place for next week's shoot. It had to be finished before Thanksgiving. After that day, Christmas lights went up and touching up photos to make it look like spring, took more work. Plus there would be an increased chance of snow. Andy closed her eyes as she waited on hold. Newspaper would have been easier. If it happens today, it's printed. There were no layouts 6 months ahead of time or spring fashion in fall; you didn't think about Christmas edition in July. But no Miranda and with that though her eyes popped open. Finally someone from the parks department got back on the line.

.

.

After 10 minutes Andy hung up. "We got the permits, but only for Tuesday night and Wednesday. They couldn't secure them for the day before, so it's going to be in by 5pm on Tuesday and done by 5 on Wednesday. I also got an answer from Jane's Carousel. We can rent the space on Wednesday evening from 5 until 10. That's all they had available. Hold on..." Andy turned and answered her phone. "This is Andy. Yes. Mmm hmm. Yes. Okay. Thank you. Of course. Goodbye." She hung up and continued "We can shut down Jay Street for exactly 2 hours on Wednesday between 1 and 3."

Nigel removed his glasses and polished them. "It will be tight. That's 4 locations with very little time in between."

"Let's break down… We can move the dresses in the morning and all the lighting can be onsite at the bridge, we'll hire security to watch it for 48 hours. Make up and lighting start at 7 on Wednesday morning, models ready and Thomas will start shooting by 10?" Andy shrugged as she was ticking off points, waiting for Nigel to chime in.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He quickly answered. He was acting strangely but Andy decided to carry on.

"So first shoot at the park, with the bridge in the back ground, then we'll need a second light team and makeup team on Jay and between 1 and 3 we shoot on the street before hopping over to the water tower and then finishing at the carousel." Andy rubbed her temples. "I think we'll need to think about two photographers. That way we can have one shooting and one setting up for the next shoot. We should find out who Thomas prefers to work with, but that also means splitting the models between them although we can always move them quickly between…" Andy petered off at Nigel's expression. She briefly closed her eyes.

.

.

"Andréa were you in charge of Army logistics before you joined us?" And that's why she could never quite let the dream go because Miranda had also changed in the last five years. She smiled more, around Andy, and she cracked a joke now and then, but only around Andy. No matter how often she told herself to let go every time Miranda's lips smirked, Andy melted a little.

"No. I was just..." Andy was slightly flustered, she blamed those lips. "It's your fault."

"I beg your pardon."

"Well with your crazy overfilled schedule it was like planning an invasion." Andy may have been flustered and just a little hot under the collar by Miranda's sheer presence but she was not afraid of her.

"I see, well then don't let me stop you. Thomas works well with Matthew. I believe he is in town." And with that Miranda turned and walked away. Andy wasn't ashamed to admit she liked watching her walk away.

.

.

"Six, six, Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"You can stop staring."

Andy whipped her hear around and looked at Nigel. "I wasn't…"

"Don't even. I'm surprised there isn't drool."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Andy it's been 5 years. You have to put yourself out there because that isn't going to happen." Nigel waved his fingers between Andy and the door.

"I went out with that make-up artist, the girl that talked loud a few months ago," Andy replied, looking back down at her laptop.

"Kim? You didn't go out with her. We all went out together after a photo shoot. Then you lied and said you had food poisoning, and you went home early."

"Yeah, well, she talked really loud, even when you were right next to her. Anyway, I'm finished for now. I'll copy you on everything."

Nigel waved her off. One day she'd meet someone. He hoped.

.

.

The rest of the week flew by. Between phone calls and logistic nightmares plus her own copy work, Andy was seriously looking forward to putting this photoshoot behind her. Mark was suffering from short timer's syndrome which had Miranda in a snit. Thanksgiving couldn't come soon enough. 4 glorious days of sleeping and take out.

.

.

Finally Tuesday arrived and as the end of the day came, Andy received word that everything was as ready as could be. She headed home. Tomorrow would dawn and if everything went well they would finishing shooting April's magazine and finally focus on February's again. The deadline was looming fast. At least her pieces were in place and Mark's work had already been reassigned.

.

.

Dawn came quickly and Andy woke from a restless night. She promised Nigel to help on site. Being that the shoot was in Brooklyn, Andy set off at a quick pace. She'd have time to stop and eat a real breakfast and have a cup of coffee from her favorite weekend place. She had moved over to Brooklyn a couple of years ago so her commute was just blocks and she had enough time to enjoy the morning before starting what promised to be a very long day.

.

Even with breakfast, Andy arrived first on-site. She checked in with security and then began checking the make-up trailer. Not that she had any idea on what to do but at least she could turn on lights and make sure it was warm inside. Shortly after, Nigel arrived, along with a large group of hair, make-up, assistants and models. The site became a flurry of activity and Andy fell into her previous role of fetching whatever anyone needed.

.

Miranda showed up at 2:30 to watch the end of the shoot and look though the shots that had been previously taken. Satisfied she headed towards the water tower. Andy and the rest of the staff joined her as the Jay street photo shoot was being broken down. Nigel quickly dressed the models and steered the photographer in the direction he wanted. Of course the photographer was responsible for the actual shoots but Nigel had a vision and between Thomas and Nigel's work, Miranda looked pleased. Or at least not angry, which Andy figured meant about the same.

.

By 6 the water tower was done. Andy hadn't eaten and decided now would be a good chance for a break. Only the Carousel was left and most of the models were already there. A small skeleton crew was packing up the last of the tents and taking down all the bits and bobs. Andy sighed. It was a beautiful if chilly day. The sun had set and it wasn't dark yet. She could close her eyes and imagine the carousel lit. It would be a beautiful shoot. With her eyes now open but locked on the horizon Andy opened her bag and took out her lunch. The clackers thought her mad but Andy had missed too many meals not to carry hard flat bread and a spread that could be packed around all day. Like a sandwich but without the hassle. So intent on the horizon Andy didn't notice Miranda standing next to her.

.

.

"Beautiful."

"Hmm, I love sunset." Andy turned her head and met Miranda's eyes.

"I've always been partial to dawn myself." Miranda answered.

"Sit?" Andy gestured to the chair next to her. Eventual someone would need to carry them down but for now she would enjoy a moment off her feet. She tucked her food pack into her bag.

Miranda sat, a small sigh leaking from her lips.

"Do you not need to scurry over to the next shoot?"

"I don't believe so. Nigel didn't say anything about the last one, just to coordinate this one, oh…" Andy sat straight up, "should I have…"

"Stop," Miranda interrupted. "I was only asking. Nigel said something about celebrating and I thought you'd be a part of that."

"Oh, yeah, no that's not really my scene."

"Andréa, not your scene? You're young; shouldn't you be out there meeting other young people?"

"I," Andy cocked her head. They were alone on the roof top. "Miranda I think we should leave."

Andy noticed that it was getting decidedly cooler out now that the sun had sunk completely below the horizon.  
Miranda stood and they both walked towards the now closed door. The closed door that Andy currently found locked.

"That's ridiculous." Miranda tried to open it.

It didn't budge. Andy rolled her eyes before dialing security.

"Miranda they'll be right up. The cleaning people must have shut the door."

Two minutes later Andy's phone rang. "Andy. Yes. What? No? Well you… you know Miranda Priestly is up here. I don't care where he is. You get him back now!" Andy ended the call furious. How did her life end up like this?

"Miranda…"

Miranda held up her hand, "No let me guess. We are stuck here for who knows how long while some comical farce plays out?"

"I wouldn't have put it that way but we are stuck here until they can get hold of the guy with the key to the door, which they said they cannot break down because it's metal reinforced and would need a battering ram."

"They cannot…" Miranda started to laugh, making Andy a little nervous. "Well, while I call my children would you mind grabbing those chairs and dragging them over here out of the wind."

Andy nodded and pulled the chairs over to the abandoned greenhouse that stood in the corner. Surprisingly it had electricity running to it so she flipped a switch and a low watt bulb cast a warm glow over the area. She fired off a quick text to Nigel to let him know what had happened before sitting down. She searched her bag and found a bottle of water and set it on the crate she found in the corner of the green house.

"Don't tell me, you were a Girl Scout?" Miranda asked, causing Andy to quickly look away from her cell in confusion. Miranda sat in the chair.

After a moment Andy cottoned on to Miranda's point. "No, I just tend to be prepared. Besides be prepared is the Boy Scout motto isn't it?"

"Is it? I only have girls and neither wanted to join."

"How are they, the girls? Okay with you being a little late?"

"Okay with it? Yes, maybe even thankful for it. They've holed up in their study studying for their SAT's."

"Wow, already?"

"Hmm, tests are in two weeks."

"They were just little girls the other day."

"They were. It's all gone by so fast." Miranda sighed.

"I'm sorry Miranda."

"Whatever for," Miranda asked.

"For making you miss anther evening."

Miranda waved her fingers, "It's fine. It wasn't my first thought on how to spend my evening but it could be worse." She paused and tilted her head. "Of course it could be better. I wish the catering staff had left more than 2 chairs up here."

"Oh, I have, well…" Andy broke off blushing, "I have crackers and paté with me."

"Excuse me?" Miranda looked at Andy like she had lost her mind.

"I," Andy reached into her bag and found her flat bread and pate spread, "keep a box of these with me if I'm running a lot or I think I'll miss more than 1 meal."

"But not a Girl Scout?"

Andy felt her checks warm up. "No, not a Girl Scout."

"Okay, so…" Miranda looked around, "knife?"

"Oh, yeah, here." Andy pulled out a sealed take out knife and fork with 2 napkins.

Miranda raised her brow but said nothing. She divided the paté onto the crackers and handed Andy half.  
They silently ate for a few moments before Miranda nodded towards to the bottle. Andy nodded back. Miranda broke the seal and took a long drink.

"I'm afraid we'll have to share unless you have another bottle in that magic bag of yours."

Andy chuckled. "I'm afraid not but you can have the water."

"Nonsense, there is no reason we can't share."

Andy took the bottle and had a small sip before handing it back to Miranda, who promptly put the lid back on.

Over the crackers Miranda continued to talk about the girls and asked Andy about her home life. Not that there was much to tell. She wasn't much of a go out and dance the night away. She preferred a quieter life. When the topics turned to Andy's dating life she blushed but told Miranda of Nigel's latest attempts at finding her someone.

"You need someone older." Miranda decreed.

Andy's blush darkened. "I agree." Andy looked at her cell phone; they'd been stuck there for nearly an hour. Just as she tucked the phone into her bag it started to ring. She quickly snatched it back out and answered. "Hello. Yes, we're still here, where would we go? No we weren't going to climb down 6 stories. Yes. Okay. I'll let her know. Fine. Thank you." Andy ended her call. "They got hold of the guy and he is on his way back. They said another 10 minutes and Nigel is also on his way. He just found out." Andy shook her head, "I didn't think of calling him."

"Why should you? He had a job to do and doesn't have the spare keys."

"That's true."

"Of course it is. I said it," Miranda said with a smile.

"Yes Miranda," Andy grinned back.

"Don't start that. Now where were we?"

Andy tried not to blush as she answered "That I need someone older."

Now it was Miranda's turn to break eye contact, "Yes well, that's true." Miranda turned away from Andréa for a moment before asking, "So what else is in that bag of yours?"

Andy looked in her bag. "Umm, I have a snickers bar and…"

Miranda interrupted, "That will do."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The candy Andréa." Miranda put out her hand.

Andy handed it over.

"Now normally I detest carbs but crackers does not a full meal make and Snickers have always been my weakness. I'm glad to see you got the king size. It will be easier to split."

Andy was sure she was having a stroke as she watched Miranda divide the candy and then take a bite of her share. The soft moan she let out shook Andy to her core.

"If you don't eat it Andréa I will," Miranda warned.

Andy laughed and felt that spark, that line between them thicken and tighten around here heart. It would be so easy to fall head over heels in love with this woman. Instead of saying anything she bit into the snickers and enjoyed the sweetness of chocolate.

It was only moments after the candy was finished off and the water was completely drank, that the roof access door swung open violently causing both women to jump.

.

.

.

Miranda and Andréa met Nigel at the elevator.

"Good night Andréa." She leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Nigel I expect to see those proofs by Monday," and then the doors closed and Miranda was gone.

.

.

.

"Six, I'm sorry if I had known," Nigel began to say but Andy waved him off. She was too taken with the fact Miranda had kissed her cheek. "Earth to Six, Andy?"

"Hmm?"

"So?" Nigel fished for information.

"So what?" Andy stepped into the elevator with Nigel at her heels.

"So what happened? You look relatively okay. No red eyes from crying and you didn't throw yourself from the rooftop, plus Miranda seemed…" Nigel trailed off. "What did you do on the rooftop?"

"What?" Andy met his gaze and then blushed. "It wasn't like that. We talked, ate my lunch and shared a bottle of water."

"You shared a bottle of water?" Nigel repeated in disbelief.

"It wasn't big deal." Andy tried to look away. The elevator was taking forever.

"Not a…"Nigel sputtered and then spoke again, "you're right. It's not a big deal. You sat under the stars, had a meal, a bottle of water. The only thing missing was dessert and a good night kiss. Oh wait..." he pretended like he just remembered, "you got a good night kiss."

"We shared a Snickers," Andy answered before her brain caught up to her mouth. She felt her neck heat up.

"You... a Snickers." Nigel smirked. "So a good first date then? I see why Kim was never going to work. Ta. Have a good Thanksgiving." Nigel called out as the doors opened and he stepped out.

.

.

Andy stood frozen as Nigel's words ran through her brain, first date?

.

.

.

.

.

Tis the day before Christmas is next.


End file.
